


blame it on the boogie

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: Kevin knows it is not just alcohol that intoxicates him. It is the freedom. He is drunk on independence .
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	blame it on the boogie

Kevin is used to Aaron. Kevin is used to his silence and frowns, Used to the sarcasm and biting remarks, used to the disinterest the way he bats away any and all attempts at friendship, at conversation , empathy with precision that he doesnt show on the court . He is used to this .

He is also used to Aaron’s almost constant presence at his side - on the sofa or in the car in the dorm -always Aaron at his side radiating white hot anger and deflecting anything else . They were always close but never close enough . They were bound together by necessity not choice .He knows its not affection that keeps them close its desperate promises made to an unrelenting Andrew . Kevin is used to this.

He is used to Aaron.

He was also used to having the position between the brothers ,being the shield that prevents their cold war becoming active battle. which one of them hes protecting -this he doesnt know. Aaron can give as good as he gets that he knows. Andrew had his knives but Aaron had weapons of his own, words barbed and poisonous ,they wouldnt leave a physical mark but they could cut as deep as any blade his brother had. 

This is the Aaron he is used to. The Aaron who doesnt let his guard down not for a second, not for anybody . It was strange to spend so much time with someone and yet not know them hardly at all. However there is one thing he does know. It is a secret kevin cherished but would never tell although many a time he longed to .

This is what he isn't used to .

That brief and beautiful time when Aaron’s walls crack open just a little. just enough to see the person he is behind them when hes let off the reigns. He savoured the short hours of freedom as much as Aaron did.

This is the secret kevin kept. A secret know only to the monsters. Aaron . grumpy surly little Aaron minyard would always dance when they went to edens . None of them would dance with him -but that was precisely how he liked it .it was his space and his alone. The one time he could be unguarded. 

kevin lived for those times. He loved to watch as Aaron slowly abandoned the defences that kept him cold and unreachable ,not all the way, never all the way but enough. The Aaron who appears on Friday nights several shots past sobriety is the Aaron he loves the most. The Aaron who laughs . who talks . and talks . and talks , and talks . his tongue loosens and every carefully monitored secret pours from his liquor stained lips . Kevin isnt used to that . He never is. He is never ready for the Aaron who dances. 

Kevin isnt used to the way Aaron’s body sways underneath the pulsing lights . The way he moves free and easy, the way he drops every pretence of caring . This is his space . he doesnt look back at any of them. Their disapproval counts for nought on Friday nights .

This is Aaron’s space and they are not welcome. kevin can watch but cannot join .It is the unspoken rule . 

Although it has never been enforced 

Nobody ever said that kevin couldnt dance 

He could sit at the bar nursing a vodka and third wheeling neil and Andrew for the umpteenth time or…

_or…_

Kevin doesnt register at first that hes moved 

chair pushed over, table abandoned and suddenly he is on the dance floor too 

_I’m not dancing just because he is._ he tells himself. _I'm dancing because I want to. I don't have to dance with him._

_I can just dance._

_Dance with him_. Could he do that? should he ?

_I dont have to_

_No, I dont have to but what if …_

what if 

He gets closer.

Aaron notices but he ignores him pointedly just like he would when he was squashed between the twins in the backseat on the drive to sweeties

Aaron even drunk as he was, had a perfect talent for ignoring people so that you knew that it was on purpose- that he was choosing not to acknowledge you kevin holds him by the hips and tugs him in close .He stops dancing then so kevin backs away giving him the space to pull away and leave if he wants to . 

Aaron has a frown that says _you cant come into my space_ . The dance floor belongs to Aaron . The others dont cross it They never do. they are not welcome. They sit at the bar and drink . They don't come into his space, not on Friday nights. This is the one freedom they allow him. 

kevin takes a few more steps away from him and flashing a grin starts to dance . Aaron watches him carefully with his familiar cold gaze before beginning his dance again and suddenly hes reaching forward , trying to grip kevin by the shoulders. he isnt quite tall enough . 

kevin ,seeing what hes trying to do cups his jaw instead and holds his hand with his other. Aaron is blushing now and laughing . Its his real laugh this time not one of his usual scornful fake laughs that are always laced with bitterness . it is a much nicer sound ,his real laugh. His eyes are soft and bright and he mouths along lyrics that kevin knows are wrong and kevin wishes this is the Aaron he could be all the time , that this is the one people would see ,wishes he hadn't built those walls so high that nobody could find the Aaron who laughed and danced and cursed those who’d forced him to keep this Aaron hidden in deep darkness .

Kevin knows it is not just alcohol that intoxicates him. It is the freedom . The freedom he has to be this Aaron . He is drunk on independence . 

So they dance together . awkwardly at first and then in earnest. 

It isnt anything anyone would call graceful its barely what could be called dancing .They move their bodies to the thumping music not quite synchronised neither with the beat nor each other but it is something comfortable so Aaron allows it. He allows kevin into his space. 

The Aaron he is used to doesn’t let people in but right now he shifts closer and closer still . Kevin knows it wont last but from now until the music stops he is finally part of Aaron’s world and it feels unbelievably good. 

_Aarons hand in his hand . Aarons cheek behind his palm . Aaron’s head upon his chest ,the way he shakes and leans into him as drunken giggles overtake him_ . kevin isn’t used to that but he wants to be . 

Andrews ire, Neil’s disgust , he is used to that , but not usually for this reason. 


End file.
